El Tour de Los Cullen & Quileutes Por Todo El Mundo
by RoseHaleCullenLestrange
Summary: ¡Bienvenido al Tour de Los Cullen! Donde la diversión si fuera un animal sería comida. Ven a disfrutar de nuestro viaje al Zoológico de Central Park, La Torre Eiffel, La Estatua de la Libertad y mucho más… El Tour es gratis sólo que si eres humano te recomiendo no hacerte ningún tipo de heridas.
1. Preparen Sus Maletas

**Alice POV**

Me senté junto a Jasper en un sillón blanco de nuestra casa, junto a Rosalie quien sonreía con algo que estaba leyendo, y Emmett quien, sorprendentemente, tenía la expresión de que estaba pensando algo. Miré a Edward y respondió mi pregunta asintiendo, si, Emmett estaba pensando algo.

Rosalie susurró algo como "Tengo que ir" mientras Jasper y Edward veían el anuncio de la comida de cachorros, después giraban su cabeza hacia Emmett, volvían a mirar el comercial, y miraban de nuevo a Emmett, y así sucesivamente. Entonces, repentinamente me vi en el aeropuerto con maletas y un bonito sombrero, que ahora que lo pienso, espero que lo tengan aquí.

—Rose, ¿A dónde iremos? —Ella pareció entender mi pregunta y sonrió.

—A muchos lugares, Alice. A muchos lugares…—Susurró.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? — preguntó Jasper, Edward miró a Rosalie y sólo sonrió y cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, hecho eso, anunció: —Irá Bella, no la dejaré sola.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos e hizo una mueca mientras asentía. Emmett miraba la situación con aire de entender lo que pasaba y Jasper sólo trataba pero no entendía.

—A ver, familia. —Rosalie se levantó de su asiento, esto no me estaba gustando—. ¿Alguna vez han conocido la torre Eiffel? —Emmett levantó la mano—. Las caricaturas no cuentan. —Agregó mientras mi hermano bajaba su mano y miraba con atención—. ¿Nadie, verdad? ¿Se han preguntado por qué? Yo sé la respuesta—. Rosalie está hablando como si vendiera algún tipo de producto—. Y Eh hallado la solución de que podamos ir a ese lugar, y a muchos más…

— ¿En que implica eso? Y ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jazz analizando la situación.

—Yo propongo que Hagamos un Tour Al Estilo Cullen, ¿Quién va?

—Alto, alto. —interrumpí—. Haremos paradas para comprar cosas… si no, no voy.

—Bien, Alice. —aceptó Rose después de un momento—. Pero me ayudarás a controlar a los chicos, ¿De acuerdo? —Yo asentí, eso era pan comido. O como dice Emmett "Mapache comido" —. Y ustedes cavernícolas ¿Qué dicen?

—Yo voy, amor. —Dijo Emmett que, apenas y volteé a verlo ya tenía una gorra y camiseta que decían "Amor En Las Vegas" en frente—. Pero hagamos una parada a Las Vegas.

—Si paramos en España para visitar el Palacio Real, está bien. —comentó Jasper.

—Yo voy, pero mi condición es Bella. —dijo Edward. ¿Acaso no podía ser más tierno?

—Sí, sí. —Habló Rosalie mirando a los dos—. La Humana viene, ok. Pero ve por ella para que haga las maletas porque partimos mañana. —Jamás la había visto tan emocionada.

— ¡¿Mañana?! —preguntamos los chicos y yo.

—Oigan, tienen que admitir que yo nunca les pido nada. Siempre me hago independiente, pero quiero compartir este viaje con mi familia.

—Está bien, gatita. Todos lo comprendemos. —Le dijo Emmett tomándola por la cintura—. ¿Verdad, chicos? —Esa mirada amenazante que puede tener.

—Entonces déjame voy por Bella.

Edward desapareció de la habitación, y Jasper y Yo compartimos un momento de silencio, luego los dos sonreímos, nos haría bien éste viaje. Emmett fue por su equipaje y Rosalie miraba de nuevo la tan famosa lista.

— ¿Y a cuántos lugares iremos? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

Me mostró la lista bien decorada y empecé a leer en voz alta:

España-Palacio Real

Londres-Big Ben

Nueva York-Central Park

Nueva York-Estatua de La Libertad

París-Torre Eiffel

Italia-El Coliseo de Roma

Pennsylvania-Museo de Arte

Estados Unidos-Las Vegas

Monterrey-Parque Fundidora

—Rosalie. —La llamó Bella llegando a la casa con unas maletas y un Edward nervioso a un lado—. ¿Podemos llevar a los licántropos?

—Bella… ¿Qué pasaría si diría que no? —preguntó mi hermana. Bella agarró una de las maletas y comenzó a desempacar—. Bien, bien. Pero al primer problema, van para afuera, no importa en si estamos en un país en el que coman lobos.

—Hecho. Vengan chicos. —Como si estuvieran escuchando (Que yo creo que si lo hacían) aparecieron por la puerta Seth, Jacob, Sam, Embry y Quil.

—Emily dijo que no… Pero aquí estamos. —Sam quería lucir alegre pero la verdad me parece que como no dejaría a los chicos ir solos, y más con nosotros, no tuvo otra que acompañarnos.

—Preparen las maletas, partimos mañana para que sepan.

—Bien… —dijeron los cinco a la vez.

—Rosalie ya estamos li… —Jasper dejó la frase incompleta al ver a los lobos ahí, Emmett frunció el ceño y miró a Rosalie, ella lo miró desafiante y él solo se encogió de hombros con miedo.

— ¡Es tan genial tenerlos aquí! ¡Que empiece el Tour Al Estilo Cullen…—los chuchos la miraron mal—. Y Al estilo Quileute!

— ¿Y no irán Carlisle y Esme? —preguntó Edward volviéndose a Rose.

—Buena pregunta. —coincidí.

—No, ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Y lo que hagamos en el Tour, se queda en el Tour! —todos asintieron.


	2. Camino a España

**Camino a España.**

**Rosalie POV.**

Esto no podía estar mejor. Yo, Rosalie Hale, estaba rumbo a España para conocer el Palacio Real, pedido por mi "gemelo". Siempre soñé con éste viaje, sólo que me imaginaba de unos años más con mi hija a un lado y un esposo tranquilo en el otro, pero, no podía quejarme.

—Entonces, básicamente salimos de América para llegar a Asia. —comentó Seth con aire egocéntrico.

—Chucho, vamos para Europa. —le informó Emmett. Todos lo miramos sorprendido—. ¿Qué dije?

—No, nada. —respondió Alice que estaba sentada al lado de Bella, volviéndose a esta, dijo: —Apenas lleguemos tú y yo iremos a comprar mucha ropa…

—Este… Yo… ¿Por qué no vas con Rosalie?

—No me metas Bella… —susurré. Sentí un poco de pena por la pequeña Alice, pero ya habrá quien la acompañe.

—Tranquila, Alice. Yo voy contigo, amor. —Y ese alguien obligatoriamente debía ser Jasper.

—Gracias... Y ¿Cuándo llegamos?

—Faltan como dos horas. —anunció Edward con una mueca.

— ¿Tanto? —Se quejó Quil—. Ni que atravesáramos la mitad del mundo. —dijo con ironía.

—Pues no la mitad del mundo, pero si la mitad de un continente. —Y ahí estaba Sam Uley, damas y caballeros, no lo miren mucho o les pegará su inteligencia.

—Dejen las quejas. —hablé—. Nada más lleguemos se olvidarán de todas las molestias.

— ¿Y la reservación del hotel?

—Ya me encargué de eso, osito.

— ¿Y las camas son buenas? Digo, ¿Buenas, buenas? —preguntó con gesto pervertido.

—Dios, Emmett—susurré, pero no pude evitar sonreír—. También me encargué de eso. —contesté con la misma forma.

— ¿Alguien tiene un mapa de España? —preguntó Embry que se había mantenido muy callado.

—Yo. —Le respondió Jasper sacando un enorme papel con letras e imágenes—. El Hotel queda algo lejos del Palacio Real caminando, pero en auto queda en cinco minutos…

— ¿Y los centros comerciales? —Sin duda era Alice.

—Más lejos, pero no tanto.

—Perfecto… ¿Qué Harán de aburrido? —preguntó Alice mirando a Bella y Edward.

—Alice, que no vallamos contigo de compras, no significa que nos quedemos en el Hotel todo el día… —Le contestó Edward, aunque sabía muy bien que si lo harían.

— ¡No! —El grito de Jacob se escuchó en todo el avión—. Se ha acabado la comida.

—Haber tranquilos. —dijo Chucho Mayor, O sea Sam, viendo como los otros casi empezaban a llorar—. Cuando lleguemos podremos comprar más.

Yo iba a decir un chiste pero una bola de papel golpeó mi cabeza, vi de donde se dirigía y volteé a ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules sonreírme coqueto, pero tenía como 16 años, por suerte Emmett no se dio cuenta. Abrí la nota y comencé a leer en mi mente:

_Hola, Mi nombre es Michael y voy directo a España igual que tú, ¿Qué te parece si al llegar nos tomamos algo?_

_Con Seducción._

_-Michael. _

_Pd: Dime tu nombre._

"Respira, Respira" me repetí en mi mente, "¡Esperen! Yo ni respiro"

—Oh valla Rosalie, es mejor que le digas tu nombre. —Me susurró Edward en el oído—. O quieres que Emmett se lo diga.

—Cállate hermanito suicida, o hago que Jacob y Bella duerman en la misma cama. —Eso pareció afectarle puesto que me quito el papel y comenzó a escribir al otro lado. Al final pude ver lo que decía.

_Hola Michael, Mi nombre es Rosalie, y no, no quiero tomar nada contigo, ¿Vez con los chicos que voy? Bueno, me he acostado con todos, así que… No me interesas._

_Sin Amor._

_-Rose Gatita Hale._

_Pd: NO-ME-INTERESAS._

Estaba a punto de borrar todo cuando Edward me quitó la nota y se la aventó al chico. Tengo que admitir que la cara que puso era todo un poema, más cuando leyó mi nombre al final.

— ¿Con qué aventándole notas a los chicos? —me preguntó Emmett, celoso.

—Sí, osito. Para rechazarlos.

Otra nota golpeó mi cabeza, la abrí y ahora sí leí en voz alta:

_Bien, Rosalie Gatita Hale, te pierdes de mucho, corazón. Pero deberías presentarme a la chica que está a tu lado, ¿No, crees?_

_Sin Amargura ni Deseo._

_-Michael._

Miré a Bella pero ella no había prestado atención a nada. Emmett trataba de no matar al chico por la forma en que me escribía los mensajes, y Edward, Edward sólo volvió a quitarme la nota y comenzó a escribir.

_No Querido y Estúpido Michael:_

_Mi nombre es Edward, y esa chica que está a lado de Rosalie es mi novia, así que yo espero que le quites los ojos de encima… Porque cuando estoy enojado no sabes que es lo que como._

_Con Ganas de Golpearte._

_-Edward El Grandioso Cullen._

—Oye… —se quejó Emmett cuando él y yo leímos la nota—. Yo también quiero tener un nombre así… Que les parece… Sexy Emmett Cullen.

—Como quieras, Em. —acepté mientras lanzaba la nota, ahora no la lancé discretamente y Jasper, Alice, Bella y los chuchos nos voltearon a ver—. No opinen.

Michael leyó la nota y miró a Edward asustado, hecho eso, no volvió a molestarnos.


	3. España

**España.**

**Emmett POV.**

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamé cuando bajamos el avión.

—Tierra firme, tierra firme… —Era lo que repetía Bella mientras Edward la tomaba de la cintura y veía el aeropuerto.

—Está algo loca, ¿Eh, Seth? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi lado, pero… ¡Seth no estaba a mi lado! A diferencia de él, había un niño de diez años con rasgos asiáticos—. Chicos… ¡Hemos perdido al chucho junior y secuestrado a un niño!

— ¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron todos mirándome sorprendidos.

—No me miren así, yo estaba aquí muy guapo como siempre… con estos músculos…

—Al punto Cullen… —Pidió Sam rodando los ojos.

— ¡Vez que tiene el cerebro de una pasa, y lo interrumpes para que se olvide de nuevo!

—Está bien, Rose… ¿Qué era?... ¡Ah sí! Entonces volteé a ver al Chucho y ¿Qué creen?

— ¡Emmett! —gritó Alice.

—Pues me encontré con este niño que… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Koriak. —respondió mientras reía.

—Tus padres tienen imaginación… —Dijo Bella, vaya, eso nos sorprendió a todos.

—Hay que llevarlo con un policía para que nos den a Seth y demos al niño.

— ¿No, Enserio? —le pregunté a Jasper con sarcasmo. No sé qué hace él en este fanfic, a nadie le agrada.

—Te comento que la escritora lo ama… —Me susurró Edward.

— ¡No leas mi pequeña mente, Intento de Humano!

— ¿Sí piensas lo que dices? Es obvio que soy un intento de humano.

—Bueno Señor Listo, ve y resuelve el asunto, yo voy a ver si al menos ese insulto que inventé le afecta a Bella o a los lobitos.

**Edward POV.**

Miré al niño pero no pude descifrar ni una pizca de lo que pensaba, porque todo hablaba en chino.

— ¿Alguno habla chino? —pregunté a los chuchos.

—Un poco, yo. —Habló Paul y miró al niño—. ¿Qué tal?

—Paul. —Lo llamó Sam con enfado antes de que el niño pudiera responder—. ¿Para qué crees que te piden descifrar lo que dice el niño? ¡El mocoso no habla español, no le hables en ese idioma!

—Oh esperen, ¿Quería que hablara chino? Ah no, yo no sé, he he. —Maldito chucho con el cerebro de Emmett.

—Ok, piensen. Estamos en un aeropuerto, ¿Bien? Si encontramos un policía seguro que sabrá hablar ese idioma… ¡Emmett ese insulto no me afecta, ya cállate! —le gritó Bella al acabar su explicación.

—Con que sepa hablar el nuestro. —Dijo Embry que al parecer se veía frustrado—. Vamos tú… Koriak. —tomó al niño de la mano y dio rumbo hacia los guardias de seguridad.

**Embry POV.**

Esos chupasangres y mis amigos no iban a solucionar algo rápido así que decidí tomar la iniciativa, siendo el más responsable de la manada, y también de estos vampiritos, por eso es que siempre Sam me deja a cargo, llevo en mí, Valentía, Madurez, Responsabilidad… ¡¿Eso que veo son donas rellenas?!

—Koriak quédate aquí, iré por donas. —solté al niño y corrí hacia el puesto donde vi esas preciosuras.

Había de diferentes rellenos, fresa, zarzamora, almendra… ¡Y de Chocolate! Creo que esa era la mejor.

Caminé hacia la otra parte del puesto pero… ¡Había como 2O personas en la fila! "Relájate Embry, esto vale la pena… " Me repetí a mí mismo.

Me formé y literalmente sentí que como en media hora no avanzaba, decidí saber porque y cuando moví mi cabeza pude observar a Jacob ser el primero de la fila junto a Paul, y llevándose media tienda.

— ¡Eh, Jacob, Paul! ¡Soy Embry, Hola! —Dios sabe lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento—. ¿Me podría poner atrás de ustedes?

— ¡Degenerado! —Me gritó una señora golpeándome con su bolso—. ¡Está prohibido meterse en la fila! ¡Parece que lo criaron como un animal…!

—Oiga… —Me quejé—. ¿No le han dicho que pegarle a la gente es un delito?

—En mis tiempos no habían reglas, y no habrán ahora…

— ¿Me está retando? —Increíble, me estaba poniendo a gritar con alguien que podía ser mi abuela.

—Compórtese…

—Soy el que más se comporta, ahora mismo estoy ayudando aun niño ah… ¡Oh, no! ¡El niño!

Salí corriendo del lugar y me dirigí a donde dejé a Koriak pero ya no estaba ahí… Estoy muerto, muerto, muerto, y jamás reviviré!…

Iré a la cárcel donde tendré que recoger basura y me golpearan y…

— ¡Embry, tienes que dejar de ver telenovelas con Emily!

—No molestes Seth…. ¡Seth! —abrazé a mi amigo—. ¿Pero qué coño…

—Tranquilo, te explico con los demás…

Le ayudé con su maleta y caminamos hacia donde se encontraba un Sam que reprendía a Paul mientras el vampiro emo y la compradora compulsiva se mostraban nerviosos, y Edward trataba de callar a Emmett que cada vez que estaba Bella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas… "Intento de Humano, ¿Qué dices ahora Bella? ¿Ya te ofendí?"

— ¡Miren, es Seth y Embry! —gritó la chupasangre rubia mientras nos acercábamos, ahí ya se encontraban Jacob y Paul que le contaban a Quil y Sam como me habían ignorado con las donas y… ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora no tengo donas!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te perdiste?... —preguntó Jacob, Seth suspiró y empezó a contar.

* * *

**Hola Chicas, responderé sus comentarios xd.**

**Yelitza Luna CM: Hola. ¡Conquista a ese chico que tanto te gusta con los consejos de los Cullen! Si salís en la setsi historia claro que puedes, y si quieres pareja puedes con Quil, Embry o Seth, Jacob es mío xd, entonces si quieres, me mandas mensaje privado.**

**Nicole SHBRCOPG: La gatita de Rosalie y el señor golpeador de Edward agraden tu comentario:3 Disfruta el chapter.**

**En fin... Espero poder actualizar más pronto, pero mientras... ¡Aquí está el capítulo!**


End file.
